


Gaston's Dreams

by RoxyMoron



Series: Gaston's Rescue [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyMoron/pseuds/RoxyMoron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off an episode of Avatar the Last Airbender. Gaston has some interesting dreams on his way to rescue the fair Belle from the evil Dark One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaston's Dreams

It seems like a terrible storm is rolling in, Gaston mused as he forced open the front door of the Dark Castle. After countless miles he was finally able to complete his destiny, to rescue his soon to be bride from the evil clutches of the Dark One, Rumplestiltskin.

He makes his way to where he believes the Great Hall to be and with a mighty kick, the door burst open. Gaston quickly rushes in brandishing his sword swinging it dramatically as he calls out, “Your days of tyranny are over, Dark One! I am bringing you down and saving my bride!”

The Dark One giggles as he lounges on his chaise lounge yanking roughly on a golden chain pulling the young beauty Belle forward, clad in a red harem pants and a short red top that showed off her midriff, her hair up in a long ponytail decorated with golden thread, carrying a bowl of fruit. She stares sadly at her knight, tears of hope forming in her eyes.

Impatient the Dark One yanks the chain again, and Belle lifted a bundle of grapes to his mouth.

Gaston moves before the Dark One again, filled with rage at the unfair treatment of his betrothed, lifting his sword to the Dark One’s throat. The imp lets out a giggle. Standing up from his chair and knocking the Gaston’s sword away. He brings his face close to the knights, “How do you plan on defeating me dearie, when you’re not even wearing pants!” He lets out a peal of laughter.

Confusion crosses Gaston’s face as he looks down to see what the Dark One was talking about. He lets out a gasp as he discovers what the Dark One said his true. His face turns bright red with embarrassment as he rips his cape off to wrap around his manhood. He starts to slowly back to the door, when suddenly a melodic giggle fills to room. He turns to find Belle laying across the Dark Ones lap laughing at his expense. She leans closer to the Dark One, while running her hands through his curly hair, “He broke in, Rumple.” She pouts. An evil smirk crosses her lips as she glances at the Knight, “You should teach him a lessons.” She whispers seductively in his ear.

The Dark One giggles curling a hand around the beauty’s waist and gently setting her on the chaise, “That I should, dearie.” With a wave of his hand, Gaston was frozen in place. “I’m really gonna enjoy.” With a snap of his fingers a ball of fire launched towards the knight.

“Ahh!” Gaston shoots up from his pallet breathing heavily, when he hears a snort to his right. He looks up to find his horse staring at him, he reaches down and pats his legs relief filling his troubled mind when he felt fabric “It was just a dream, LeFou. I still have my pants.” He gets up and pulls himself atop his noble steed. “Well, I better keep going.”

 

* * *

 

Gaston soon arrives and with a mighty kick, the door burst open. He quickly rushes throwing potions that start to fill the room with smoke. He hears some cursing and coughing and quickly approaches finding the Dark One lounging on his chaise lounge and his true love lying on the floor, like an obedient pet. A gold collar is wrapped around her throat and he averts his eyes as he sees she is only wear breast coverings and a skirt that barely covers her womanly area.

She looks up at him “Gaston help me!” She cries “The things he’s made me…” her voice is cut of as the Dark One pulls back on her leash. Feeling enough is enough the knight pulls his sword out and points it in the Dark One’s face. “Your days of tyranny are over, Dark One! I’m bringing you down. And this time, I AM wearing pants.” He points down to show the dark one his pants are covered in rope tying the fabric to his chest plate.

The Dark One gives a disappointed smirk “So it seems,” his eyes take an evil glint “but are you prepared for your... mathematics exam?” He snaps his fingers and a giant abacus lands behind Gaston.

“Mathematics exam?” he cries out in horror “Oh no! I forgot all about the mathematics exam!”

“Gaston how could you.” Belle cries out standing next to the abacus, The Dark One giggles madly behind her. “You never prepare for anything!” she screams as she pushes the abacus over, the large beads crushing the knight.

Gaston suddenly wakes up, breathes a sigh of relief and turns over on his pallet going back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

“Wake up. Wake up, sleepy head.” Gaston slowly opens his eyes his vision is blurry only making out a silhouette crouched down next to him. “Rise and shine dearie! You overslept.” The image leans closer and reveals the horrifying face of the Dark One. “You missed your chance to save her.” Rumplestiltskin taunts “Belle is now my wife!” The Dark One giggles snapping his fingers he disappears only to reappear a few feet away, atop of a flying hippo, Belle giggling in delight as she grips tightly to the Dark One’s waist.

Gaston watches sadly as the Dark One and his bride fly away, still laughing.

 

* * *

 

 

Gaston kicks down the door, to find the Dark One sitting at a simple spinning wheel. Belle off to the side sitting on a chaise lounge reading.

Jumping upon the table Gaston shouts “Your days of tyranny are over, Dark One!”

The Dark One scoffs barely looking up from his spinning “Really dearie? You’re gonna take me out? You’re not even wearing pants!”

The brave fearless Gaston smiles smugly “No Dark One! YOU’RE not wearing any pants!”

The Dark One and the beauty look down to find the knight is right. The Dark One shoots back from his chair grapping a pile of spun gold to shield himself.

“No!” the beast shrieks “My dark parts are showing!”

A merry laugh fills the hero’s ears as the beauty runs to embrace him. “Oh Gaston! You saved me! Kiss me my hero!”

* * *

 

Laying in his cot Gaston awakens fully alert. Surely this dream was his good omen to let him know today was the day to rescue his bride! 

‘What could possibly go wrong?’ the knight thought as he knocked on the Dark Castle’s door.


End file.
